


La rivelazione

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, M/M, Non so chi sia il più insicuro dei due, OOC, Scott confessa, Top Derek, compagni
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: «Scott, te lo giuro, qualcuno continua a seguirmi, lo so! Usa quei dannati sensi lupini e fai qualcosa fratello!»O come Stiles estorse la verità ad un riluttante Scott. E di come quella verità lo rese felice, almeno alla fine.





	La rivelazione

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola nota: questa OS nasce da una flash già esistente e sempre scritta da me. Potete trovarla qui, nella pagina creta dal pack di cui faccio parte. Lì troverete anche le “regole” e lo spirito da cui sono nate quelle flash. Correte a leggere quelle perle bellissime.
> 
> Nota: Ambientata dopo la quarta stagione.

LA RIVELAZONE

 

Erano settimane che Stiles si sentiva osservato.  
Non la percepiva costantemente, ma quella strana sensazione era abbastanza forte da renderlo nervoso e guardingo, non resisteva all’impulso di voltarsi continuamente per controllare alle proprie spalle se qualcuno lo stava seguendo, si guardava attorno alla ricerca di un volto che, magari lo stava guardando in modo troppo ossessivo, sperando di coglierlo sul fatto. Se già di suo era sempre stato una persona perennemente in movimento, ora questa nuova condizione lo rendeva, se possibile, ancor più irritante, tanto da dare sui nervi all’amico di sempre.  
«Stiles, la vuoi piantare di voltarti indietro di continuo, mi stai facendo impazzire. Non stai mai fermo di tuo ma sei impossibile da gestire ora. Che stai facendo?» disse ormai al limite della sopportazione. Stiles, oltre a controllarsi alle spalle, aveva ben altre manie dell’ultim’ora, entrava in una stanza e subito tornava sui suoi passi, convinto di aver notato una figura seguirlo. Anche la notte nella sua stanza, sdraiato nel letto, avvertiva sempre la medesima sensazione. Qualcuno lo osservava. Non avvertiva una vera minaccia, insomma non si sentiva propriamente braccato o in pericolo ma essere osservato di continuo lo metteva in ansia, soprattutto perché non riusciva proprio a vedere o capire chi non lo perdeva di vista nemmeno un attimo.  
«Scott, te lo giuro, qualcuno continua a seguirmi, lo so! Usa quei dannati sensi lupini e fai qualcosa fratello!» quasi lo supplicò mentre salivano entrambi sulla jeep all’uscita da scuola.  
Inserì la chiave nel quadro e voltandosi distrattamente notò l’espressione contrita del lupo seduto accanto. Ne era sicuro, Scott nascondeva qualcosa, anni di amicizia gli permettevano di conoscere ed interpretare ogni espressione o comportamento dell'altro. In quel momento realizzò che, se Scott gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, ed aveva questa espressione proprio ora, dopotutto forse non era impazzito e non si stava immaginando tutto. Risoluto più che mai non esitò a chiedere delucidazioni.  
«Scott, che c’è? Hai l’aria di un cucciolo che ha rovesciato un vaso o distrutto qualcosa. Avanti amico, parla, perché io sto uscendo di testa ed ora so che tu hai una risposta!» A braccia incrociate fissava il moro con aria risoluta, non avrebbe accettato il silenzio in risposta e nessuno come lui era bravo ad estorcere informazioni usando l'esasperazione come arma. Tutti cedevano, e tutti, infine, riconoscevano che avrebbero fatto meglio a mollare il colpo prima, visto lo sfinimento che il ragazzo aveva procurato loro. Questo, Scott, conoscendolo da sempre, lo sapeva meglio degli altri.

Stiles lo vide chiudere gli occhi per pochi istanti ragionando sui pro ed i contro di vuotare il sacco, con un sospiro rassegnato il giovane licantropo, scelse la resa.

«Quando lo saprà mi spezzerà tutte le ossa ma… è Derek! È lui che ti segue, amico ha proprio perso la testa, voglio dire che è completamente andato! Mi ha costretto a non dirti niente, sarò anche un Alfa ma lui mi addestra ed è dannatamente più forte di me, per questo non ti ho detto nulla. E poi, non è che vuole farti del male per questo non ti ho messo in guardia, vedi è... è una cosa da mannari, non può resistere, insomma... Dio, non voglio essere io a dirtelo, anche perché ancora non ci sono sceso a patti nemmeno io ed è dannatamente strano e se succederà anche a me, io non so davvero come...» Ora il lupo aveva preso ad agitarsi quanto l’amico, passandosi le mani nei capelli come a sciogliere metaforicamente i pensieri nella sua testa.

«Scotte, focalizza! Derek, perché lo fa? Sono io quello che blatera all'infinito, una stranezza per uno, sputa il rospo! » Stiles cominciava a sentirsi elettrico, si muoveva agitato sopra il sedile della jeep, questa volta non era l'ADHD a renderlo iperattivo, ma era del tutto incapace di frenare i pensieri che gli vorticavano nella mente. Tra tutti un sospetto che non osava richiamare troppe volte con il pensiero, ora stava tornando a tormentarlo, ma non ci voleva credere, non ancora, sarebbe stato troppo bello e se alla fine fosse saltato fuori che era tragicamente in errore, avrebbe fatto dannatamente male, quindi, no, grazie. Stiles si costrinse a non rimuginare sulla possibilità che i suoi sentimenti fossero finalmente ricambiati.

«Stiles, davvero, io...» Provò a far cadere il discorso Scott, non voleva ricordare la lunga spiegazione sul perché da sempre Derek andasse un pochino fuori di testa stando vicino a Stiles, perché l'unica maniera di resistere dallo strofinare il naso lungo il collo dell'umano, fosse concentrarsi per apparire sempre nervoso ed acido, come avesse lottato contro sé stesso per non dare alcun segno evidente che Stiles era di fatto il suo compagno, scelta che il suo lupo aveva preso in un solo istante. Derek ci era riuscito, per quanto fosse stato difficile resistere a tutto quello che in Stiles lo richiamava con insistenza, ci era riuscito davvero, almeno fino al ritorno dal Messico, certo era bello essersi evoluti e poter diventare letteralmente un lupo, con tanto di coda, poterlo fare lo faceva sentire in un certo modo ancora vicino a sua madre, si era fantastico, solo che... poter infine diventare un lupo-lupo, aveva fatto qualcosa al suo istinto, ai suoi sensi, rendendoli molto più affinati ma esponenzialmente più soverchianti, quindi, se prima l'odore di Stiles lo faceva sentire in pace e lo invogliava ad avvicinarsi rendendogli difficile mantenere le distanze e le apparenze, ora ne era quasi dipendente, non poteva far passare troppe ore senza riempirsene i polmoni anche se a distanza, non riusciva a smettere di controllare continuamente se stesse bene, insomma, che non gli succedesse niente e vista la capacità del giovane di finire nei guai, Derek non si sentiva mai tranquillo se non lo aveva davanti gli occhi.  
Stargli lontano era impossibile, non poterlo toccare, era una fottuta tortura. Non poteva resistere all'impulso di seguirlo sempre e comunque.  
Grazie a questo comportamento si era infine fatto beccare da Scott, che lo aveva sorpreso abarbicato alla finestra dell'umano e fargli letteralmente la posta senza accorgersi nemmeno che l’Alfa, da sotto, lo fissava da almeno cinque minuti buoni, ma Derek era troppo concentrato a contemplare Stiles disteso nel letto placidamente appisolato per rendersi conto che a sua volta fosse osservato. Quando si era finalmente deciso a scendere aveva incontrato lo sguardo incredulo di Scott e non potendo fornire una spiegazione credibile, neanche per l'intelligenza labile del ragazzo, si era arreso a promettergli che il giorno successivo gli avrebbe detto tutto a patto che fino a quel momento non dicesse nulla all'amico, ci avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo a minacciarlo a dovere perché non rivelasse nulla nemmeno successivamente. 

«Ascolta Scott, io ho bisogno di una risposta chiara, perché potrei dare realmente di matto se ti azzardi a divagare o girare intorno al nocciolo della questione. Ok, Derek: perché mi segue?»

«Perché sei il suo compagno! Ecco l’ho detto.» Sospirò il lupo liberatosi di quello che gli sembrava un peso enorme, non gli piaceva avere dei segreti con Stiles. «E’ per questo che ti segue.» Continuò dopo aver ripreso un certo contegno «Lui ha bisogno di vederti spesso ultimamente, di sentire il tuo odore, è una cosa da mannari, per capirci il suo lupo ti percepisce come il suo compagno e controllarsi per lui è difficile!» Sospirò nuovamente sperando di aver reso chiaro il concetto, finalmente libero da quel peso che lo aveva tormentato per settimane.

«IL COSA? Scottie, io... non credo di aver ben compreso po... potresti ripetere, perché andiamo, io speravo di piacergli perché, io, si insomma lo sai, beh non te lo ho mai confessato ma woah, io ho tipo una cotta per lui da più tempo di quanto mi piacerebbe ammettere, ma quindi Derek mi vuole, si io, il suo compagno, non ci posso credere... ma tu ne sei davvero certo?» Le parole gli uscivano ad una velocità disarmante mentre il suo cuore aveva preso a correre all’impazzata.

«Davvero non ti sei accorto di come ti fissa il culo, sembra che voglia mangiartelo! Ahuc, non dovevo pensarlo questo! Non perché non vi appoggerei, sia chiaro, ma è come se tu fossi mio fratello non voglio immaginarti fare certe cose.»  
«Mi fa piacere saperlo amico, si insomma, la cosa dell'appoggiarci, scusa se non te ne ho parlato, ma se lo avessi fatto non avrei più potuto fingere che potevo ignorare ciò che sentivo, mi sarei scontrato con il fatto che Derek era totalmente irraggiungibile per me, perché neanche in un milione di anni mi sarei aspettato di essere il suo compagno, in realtà faticavo perfino ad ammettere con me stesso di essere innamorato di lui.» Stiles ormai parlava a ruota libera «Comunque»Lo interruppe il mannaro per mettere un freno a quel fiume in piena «Mi stupisce che non sospettassi nulla, Il tuo spirito d’osservazione lascia a desiderare quando si tratta di Derek.» Concluse il lupo senza togliersi dal viso una sfacciata aria derisoria. Tutt’altra espressione invece comparve sul viso di Stiles che con un ghigno presuntuoso si rivolse all’amico.  
«È strano che tu non ti sia accorto di come io fisso il suo di culo, e credimi, io davvero voglio mangiarmelo! Scottie, il tuo di spirito d’osservazione fa davvero pena e dovrò dire a Derek di aggiungere al tuo addestramento un ripasso sul fiuto visto che non hai mai sniffato l'eccitazione che emanavo stando vicino a lui e comunque... amico, io non facevo altro che pensare che mi odiasse, devi ammetterlo, davanti a me non ha lasciato molto spazio all'interpretazione, era solo facce arrabbiate e ringhi, come potevo scambiare questo per attrazione?»  
«Già, i ringhi... magari li hai anche fraintesi, ma ti posso assicurare che i nostri nasi non hanno ignorato la tua reazione e... seriamente, Stiles: ti eccita sentirlo ringhiarti contro? Ci sono cose di te che non capirò mai, anche se ti conosco da sempre delle volte proprio sei un mistero e questa è una di quelle. Almeno ti sentivi abbastanza imbarazzato da non guardarlo in faccia e non notare i suoi occhi illuminarsi come fari allo xeno in risposta, questo ha giocato a suo favore, ma temevo sempre che prima o poi, con una zaffata più forte delle altre gli facessi perdere completamente il senno, ero pronto a venire a recuperarti d'ovunque ti avesse portato dopo averti rapito. Non avrei retto questa situazione ancora a lungo, ora spero vi chiariate così da rendere anche le nostre vite più semplici. Comunque amico ho sempre sospettato che tu provassi qualcosa di più di una semplice attrazione per lui e non lo penso solo io.»  
«Woh, frena... le nostre vite? Tu non intendi solo te e Derek? Mi stai dicendo che tutto il branco lo sa?, Cioè, ero l'unico che non era a conoscenza di questa cosa?» Per quanto fosse contento di aver finalmente risposte chiare e dettagli che gli facevano presagire un futuro meraviglioso, questo nuovo particolare lo infastidì parecchio, insomma, che fosse solo Scott a saperlo per mera coincidenza passi, ma che proprio lui, il diretto interessato di tali attenzioni, fosse stato l'ultimo ad esserne informato, lo faceva proprio arrabbiare e non poco, insomma, era come se tutto il branco lo volesse prendere in giro e più di tutti Derek.  
«Stiles, i ragazzi sono mannari, gli è bastato poco per arrivarci e Lydia, beh, è Lydia! Lei sa sempre fottutamente tutto, mi spiace, ma non devi prendertela troppo, non ora, io credo che dovresti solo pensare a chiarirti con Derek e non punirlo per aver cercato di proteggerti senza costringerti a qualcosa che non è nella natura di un umano. Ti ha concesso la libertà di essere quello che volevi, di fare ciò che vuoi, senza doverti sentire a disagio in sua presenza sapendo cosa lui prova per te, io credo vada apprezzato, non punito.»  
«Scottie, anima candida, tu non vedi il punto. Se tutti voi sapevate cosa ci stava succedendo e sottolineo il "ci " questo vuol anche dire, che lui sa esattamente cosa provo per lui o quasi e nonostante questo, ha scelto di tenermi in disparte e all'oscuro di tutto, non prendendo in considerazione quanto io potessi sentirmi frustrato ed inadeguato in sua presenza. E' stata una dannata tortura, lasciatelo dire! E non voglio farne una mera questione di orgoglio, ma diamine, se solo me ne avesse parlato, magari sai da quanto tempo potremmo essere tranquillamente e schifosamente felici? Ok, non se ne può avere la certezza matematica, ma diamine se ci avrei messo tutto me stesso per far funzionare le cose, deve conoscermi abbastanza da sapere che avrei fatto di tutto per renderlo felice! Perché lui sarà anche un lupo musone incapace di formulare più di cinquanta parole in una giornata ma lo so che lui avrebbe reso felice me, io lo conosco abbastanza per esserne certo. Ma davvero non capisco perché non abbia parlato, come se io in un milione di anni potessi mai pensare di rifiutarlo, non puoi rifilarmi la scusa che lui poteva percepire solo l'eccitazione e quindi era indeciso, pure voi ve ne siete resi conto che non si trattava solo di lussuria, perché ha scelto di lasciarmi in questo stato? Perché ha deliberatamente voluto che io fossi infelice, che lo fossimo entrambi? Io non ho i suoi sensi e se solo lo avessi sospettato mi sarei fatto avanti, come farò ora. Solo che deve esserci una ragione valida se...» Scott, dopo questa sfuriata si aspettava quasi di vedere l'amico in lacrime. Negl'anni lo aveva visto accadere spesso, Stiles prima inveiva sparando parole a raffica ed infine, lacrime di frustrazione gli scendevano a bagnargli le guance arrossate, mentre l'ansia e lo stress accumulati scemavano, questa volta però, qualcosa di diverso riempì l'abitacolo dell'auto, il lupo annusò si rabbia e frustrazione ma un aroma denso e fastidioso gli diede conferma che Stiles stesse provando fra tutte, una profonda paura, non terrore, ma una sorta di sgomento che negli anni lo aveva più volte velato, allora non poteva annusarlo ma glielo leggeva negli occhi, il sentirsi rifiutato per Stiles era qualcosa che aveva lasciato segni profondi, l’essere allontanato gli aveva inciso le peggiori cicatrici. Il naso non gli mentiva e Scott si girò a guardarlo sapendo ciò che avrebbe visto. L’amico con lo sguardo basso e la tristezza negli occhi, il suo cuore che batteva in pesanti tonfi, non faceva che rendere chiaro ciò che l'umano provava.  
«Stiles, no! Non devi pensarlo neanche per un attimo.» Cercò di fermare quella fiumana di pensieri negativi.  
«Perché no, sembra la sola risposta coerente, perché dovrebbe combattere i suoi istinti altrimenti. Rifiuta ciò che la sua natura gli impone perché non può accettare di volere me, questo fa dannatamente schifo. Cazzo, questo sì che fa male.» Nella voce del ragazzo a chiare note si sentiva la vergogna per se stesso.  
«Ecco, io lo sapevo, questa è la volta buona che mi ammazza!» Esalò Scott torcendo le dita tra i capelli in una posa sconfitta e dipinta sul volto portava un’aria desolata.«  
Che stai dicendo, Scott? Ormai me lo hai confessato, Derek non ti ucciderà per questo, non è da lui.»  
«Stiles, tu non lo hai sentito, ma nelle mie orecchie è risuonato forte e chiaro un ringhio decisamente arrabbiato. Derek ti segue sempre, era ovvio che ci stesse ascoltando, idiota io che non ci ho pensato. Non è per niente felice che tu abbia interpretato così la sua scelta del silenzio, credo che le parole che ha usato siano “Dannazione, Scott hai fatto un casino e se lo perdo giuro che non ti resterà un solo osso intero nel corpo” ora, spero che la mia dipartita prematura almeno ti abbia convinto che Derek ti vuole e basta, istinti o non istinti, lui vuole te, tipo da sempre, convincitene Stiles.» Quasi lo pregò con i suoi occhioni da cucciolo, non solo per salvarsi lo scheletro ma perché quei due meritavano di darsi una reale chance per essere felici.  
«Scottie, lo sai che con me non funziona quella faccia, sono ancora arrabbiato con entrambi.»  
«Ok, posso capirlo, ma non credi che potresti affrontare la situazione tenendo bene a mente cosa lui davvero prova, io credo che dovresti, si insomma ti aiuterà a vedere tutto nella giusta prospettiva.» Lo incalzò nuovamente per rabbonirlo.  
«Andiamo Scottie, ti porto a casa, ma dobbiamo rimandare la serata game, io devo fare visita ad un certo lupo e non posso rimandare. Poi troveremo il tempo per capire quando hai imparato ad essere così subdolo, mi sa che le persone hanno ragione, la mia influenza non ti fa affatto bene.» Entrambi si rivolsero un sorriso divertito.  
Scott sperava che l’amico riuscisse a controllarsi abbastanza da non esplodere nell’immediato una volta che si fosse trovato Derek davanti.  
Stiles, per quanto in lui l’irritazione non fosse ancora scomparsa non riusciva a smettere di pensare che di lì a poco forse avrebbe finalmente dato risposta ad una domanda che lo tormentava da troppo tempo. Non avrebbe sentito ragioni, entro la fine della giornata, avrebbe saputo cosa si prova a baciare Derek.  
Il lupo non era stato corretto nei suoi confronti ma Stiles non avrebbe permesso che un’incomprensione o qualunque cosa si fosse presentata sul loro cammino da quel giorno in poi li rendesse infelici. Era dannatamente serio nell'affermare che avrebbe fatto di tutto per far funzionare il loro rapporto se mai se ne fosse presentata l'occasione, anche se questo voleva dire cedere e mettere da parte di tanto in tanto l'orgoglio o la ragione, in fondo non è questo il segreto di una relazione?  
Quel giorno, dopo un doveroso chiarimento, avrebbe baciato l’uomo di cui era innamorato ormai da parecchio tempo. Questa, tra tutte era la sola cosa importante.

Ad alta voce poi pronunciò.«Derek, sarà meglio che tu ti faccia trovare al loft quando arriverò, ne abbiamo di cose di cui parlare.» Poi non perse tempo e guidò la jeep nella corsia di marcia per portare a casa l’amico.

Poco distante, Derek non perse tempo a girare sui tacchi per dirigersi al loft, ansioso di aspettare l’arrivo del suo umano.

 

****

 

Stiles si sentiva sicuro, a parole era pronto, si era preparato un lungo e chiaro discorso nel tragitto percorso da casa di Scott fino ad arrivare al loft, quindi perché ora si stava fissando le mani strette attorno al volante? E perché diamine lo stava facendo da almeno venti minuti? Le sentiva intorpidite per quanto serrata era la sua presa, ma non era davvero capace di lasciare il volante, la verità era che non riusciva a muovere un solo dannato muscolo. Non era il solito attacco di panico, fortunatamente, ma era comunque qualcosa di destabilizzante, si sentiva completamente perso, in lui ancora infidamente vagava il pensiero di un rifiuto, la paura nel sentire la condanna alle parole "Stiles, non dobbiamo" o la peggiore " Stiles, non importa ciò che provo, noi non staremo insieme". Scacciava con violenza quel pensiero solo per vederselo nuovamente comparire un’istante dopo, con un tono fastidiosamente più cattivo. Era paralizzato e non riusciva a cambiare quella situazione per quanto si sforzasse.

Nell'istante in cui credette di perdere ufficialmente la ragione, qualcosa alla periferia della sua visuale si mosse. Come richiamato, si voltò a guardare alla sua destra e con l'aria più preoccupata che gli avesse mai visto addosso trovò Derek, piazzato al portone d'ingresso del palazzo. Fermo e rigido, probabilmente combattuto dall'indecisione sul da farsi: restare fermo ed aspettare o avvicinarsi a lui per controllare che stesse succedendo? Ovviamente doveva aver sentito arrivare la jeep e dopo venti minuti di attesa si era preoccupato del perché Stiles non avesse varcato la soglia di casa sua, scegliendo di scendere a controllare.   
Stiles, una volta di più pensò che Derek era la scelta giusta, che Derek era giusto. Il solo vederlo lo aveva rianimato facendo sparire in un attimo gran parte delle sue paure. Un leggero sbuffo tra l'ironico ed il sollevato precedette le sue mosse. Senza perdere un altro secondo scese dall'auto per raggiungere il lupo così che non si preoccupasse oltre.  
Arrivato all’ingresso con le mani in tasca si parò davanti a Derek mordicchiandosi il labbro, colto da un imbarazzo che non sapeva giustificare.  
«Stiles, stai bene? Se vuoi possiamo anche non… »   
«Non ci sperare, Derek, non userai la mia leggera ansia per salvare il tuo meraviglioso culo dalla ramanzina che ho intenzione di propinarti. Ma credo sia meglio salire da te, anche se non hai dei vicini non mi va di passare per il pazzo che urla in strada. »  
«Uh, ok, quindi hai intenzione di urlare parecchio mi pare di capire? » E Derek lo disse con un’aria sconsolata che fece quasi sentire in colpa Stiles.  
«Saliamo che è meglio.»  
Entrarono nel palazzo, Derek precedette il ragazzo a testa china fino all’ascensore scostandosi per farlo entrare per primo. Per i cinque piani di risalita non pronunciarono una sola parola. Stiles teneva le mani in tasca ma a differenza del passato non distoglieva lo sguardo per un solo secondo. Guardava Derek negli occhi chiedendosi se valeva la pena fargli una sfuriata o se invece non dovesse mandare tutto al diavolo e non aspettare nemmeno che l’ascensore arrivasse al piano prima di gettarglisi addosso. Derek, dal canto suo era troppo concentrato a decifrare le mille ed una emozioni che Stiles stava provando. Una leggera persistenza di rabbia non mancava, ma ora annusava anche felicità e l’immancabile eccitazione contro cui combatteva da troppo tempo.  
Derek gli fece strada verso il loft, tenendo poi il pesante portone aperto, anche quando il ragazzo si piazzò al centro della stanza, come a voler suggerire a Stiles che in qualunque momento, se ne avesse sentito il bisogno, era libero di andarsene.  
Tra i due, Derek ricordava bene chi non aveva nessuna scelta per opporsi e non avrebbe mai costretto Stiles a nulla. Se lo ripeteva assiduamente da tempo ormai. Per questo si era costretto al silenzio, per questo aveva minacciato Scott, non voleva in nessun modo forzare Stiles né a stare con lui né a dover sentirsi in imbarazzo conoscendo quello che lui provava.  
«Derek, prima di tutto mettiamo in chiaro una cosa, per quanto mi stupisca il dovertelo dire chiaramente, perché ormai dovresti saperlo… io, non vado da nessuna parte! E ora che so la verità non permetterò neanche a te di cacciarmi, quindi direi che puoi chiudere quel portellone.» Il mannaro non sentì alcuna bugia nei suoi battiti e voltandosi per trascinare il pesante portone non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Lo sapeva, Stiles non scappava, mai. Stiles non abbandonava nessuno quando la situazione era un disastro e questo Derek lo sapeva meglio degli altri.  
«Ora veniamo al punto ragazzone, sappiamo benissimo che tra i due il chiacchierone sono io, ma credo di aver bisogno di qualche dettaglio in più rispetto a quelli che mi ha confusamente spiegato Scott. Allora, partiamo dal principio da quel dettaglio per cui ora credi che io sia il tuo compagno e del perché come mannaro tu non possa andare contro questo concetto?»  
Stiles aveva scelto di non partire in quarta con una sfuriata, forse sentendo la versione dei fatti direttamente dalla bocca di Derek avrebbe trovato una possibile logica dietro il suo comportamento e forse la sua rabbia sarebbe stata totalmente inutile.  
«Io non lo credo Stiles, io lo so. Lo so da quando ti ho visto nella riserva la prima volta con Scott.»  
Ed è così che in poche semplici parole Derek aveva appena vanificato tutti i buoni propositi di Stiles che non impiegò più di mezzo secondo ad esplodere.  
«Come sarebbe a dire che lo sai da quel giorno? Derek, ma lo sai quanto tempo è passato, non mi hai detto nulla per tutto questo tempo. Come hai potuto non parlarmene?»  
«Stiles, ragiona. Eri un ragazzino e non ti conoscevo. Con tutto quello che ci è successo io non volevo… non sapevo nemmeno bene quello che mi stava succedendo ed ho dovuto capire cosa significasse quello che provavo. E non ti azzardare a pensare che non ti ho detto nulla solo perché rifiuto l’idea che tu sia il mio compagno, perché credi di non essere abbastanza, o per chissà quale altra idiota ragione ti sia venuta in mente. Ti ho sentito e la cosa mi ha fatto parecchio incazzare. Stiles ho solo dovuto chiarirmi le idee ma quando ho capito che stava succedendo ho anche realizzato che non potevo e soprattutto non volevo importi niente, non sei un lupo, per te sarebbe comunque diverso.»  
«Derek, non ci capisco niente, che vuol dire poi che è una cosa da lupi, si conosco la storia dei lupi che si accoppiano per la vita e non cambiano i loro compagni ma questo che implica per te? Tu non sei solo un lupo sei in parte anche umano, dovrà esserci una differenza?»  
«Stiles, è vero, io sono anche umano ma dopo il Messico la mia parte da lupo ha molta più presa sui miei istinti. Come umano posso controllarne molti senza problemi ma quando si parla di compagni, è quasi impossibile. Prima era più facile controllare il bisogno di strati vicino, e anche se il tuo odore era un richiamo difficile da ignorare potevo sforzarmi di resistere ma ora, io ho bisogno di starti vicino, di vederti e assicurarmi che tutto vada bene, che tu stia bene. E’ questo il motivo per cui ti seguivo di continuo ma… dannazione Stiles io non credevo… io…» Derek sembrava sul punto di cadere preda di un vero e proprio attacco di panico lui stesso. Stringeva la presa sul ripiano davanti a lui ed il respiro gli si era fatto rapido ed incerto. Poi risollevando lo sguardo confessò a Stiles la maggiore delle sue paure. «In più, cosa credi Stiles, pensi che io non abbia avuto paura di sentirmi rispondere di no?!  
Non hai idea di cosa un tuo rifiuto mi avrebbe fatto, io... io, non so che né sarebbe stato di me se... »  
Quello che non aveva fatto la logica ed i buoni propositi lo fecero gli occhi impauriti di Derek in un secondo. Stiles esiliò la rabbia in un secondo.  
«Calmati Derek, sono qui, ora sono qui...» Vedere Derek ridotto in quello stato gli fece male in un modo che conosceva anche troppo bene. Da quando si conoscevano, più di una volta si era ritrovato a confrontarsi con il dolore di Derek e gli aveva fatto sempre dannatamente male. Ma ora le cose erano diverse, non doveva più limitarsi ad un semplice tocco sulla spalla, ora aveva il permesso di confortare davvero Derek, di stargli vicino e di essere lì per lui ogni volta che ne avesse avuto bisogno. Lentamente si avvicinò al lupo posando le mani sopra alle sue fino a che Derek non sciolse la presa rilassandosi immediatamente al tocco del ragazzo.  
«Stiles, e se un giorno tu cambiassi idea? Stando con me dovrai affrontare il mondo sovrannaturale per sempre e non è qualcosa che vorrei per te, meriti di vivere l'esperienza del college da libero senza vincoli e molto altro, cose che qui a Beacon Hills non avrai mai e dovendo affrontare la vita al mio fianco forse dovrai rinunciare a molte di queste cose e se poi tu cambiassi idea su noi due? Tu non sei condizionato come lo sono io e sapevo di non esserti indifferente, ma non potevo immaginare cosa realmente tu provassi, ed io non potevo accettare di essere solo usato di nuovo nemmeno se a farlo fossi stato tu, io sarei andato in pezzi definitivamente se questo fosse accaduto. Stiles io sono dannatamente sbagliato io,... io non sono una persona facile e tu meriti qualcuno che non sia solo brutti ricordi e pessimismo. Tu…»  
Stiles non lo lasciò nemmeno finire la frase, il terrore che vide negli occhi del lupo gli fece male al cuore e lo costrinse ad accorciare immediatamente le distanze. Non voleva essere invadente ma doveva fare qualcosa per rassicurare immediatamente Derek. Non era da loro questa gestualità, questa vicinanza ma non riuscì a trattenersi e per puro istinto gli posò una mano sul petto mosso da veloci respiri. Non ebbe bisogno di sensi mannari per rendersi conto di quanto fosse accelerato il suo battito. Ne sentì le pulsazioni contro il palmo e nel momento che se ne rese conto le sentì rallentare, sollevò lo sguardo cercando quello del lupo e qualcosa in lui si sciolse. Solo quel semplice contatto era riuscito a tranquillizzare Derek che era tornato a respirare in modo più tranquillo. Non si aspettava di avere tanto potere sul controllo del lupo, ha sempre creduto di non significare nulla per Derek, ma ora sa con certezza che ha tutto il diritto ed il dovere di rendergli la vita migliore.  
«Io cosa Derek, siamo fottutamente uguali noi due, spezzati e ricostruiti non sempre nel modo migliore ed ancora incredibilmente fragili. Affrontiamo il presente solo in modo diverso, ci atteggiamo in modi diametralmente opposti ma siamo dannatamente uguali.  
So cosa vuoi sentirti dire, perché è quello che vorrei io, quindi Derek, io sono qui e non permetterò a nessuno di portarmi via. Ti ho odiato per molto meno tempo di quanto mi piaccia ammettere. Realizzare di essere innamorato di te non è stata una passeggiata. Non sai quanto abbia provato a smettere, convincermi che non fosse vero. Con Malia credevo di esserci riuscito, credevo mi fosse passata, io davvero ho pensato di essermi finalmente innamorato di lei, innamorato di qualcuno che non fossi tu, l'ho creduto fino a quando non ho compreso che in lei amavo solo quello che mi ricordava te. Mi sono odiato per questo, ma ho capito che non avevo scampo, non sono un lupo ma lo capisco anch’io, io sono tuo e non posso essere di nessun altro ma soprattutto non voglio.»  
«Stiles, l'unica promessa che posso farti per il domani è che non mi vedrai mai scappare, nessuna fuga, nessun ripensamento. Non solo perché la mia natura me lo impedisce ma perché non voglio andare in nessun posto se non ci sei anche tu. Non permetterò a nessuno di portami via.»

«Quindi davvero tu mi vuoi, tipo mi vuoi sul serio? Intendo che da oggi non farai di tutto per evitarmi, non ripeterai all'infinito che devo stare zitto o che sono un idiota, nemmeno quando mi capita di farlo perché lo so che capiterà in futuro. Ma davvero, lascerai che io ti stia vicino, non mi escluderai dalla tua vita lasciano che io pensi di non contare nulla per te, perché Derek fino ad ora ci sei riuscito e credimi mi ha fatto abbastanza male, ma ora non importa più se possiamo stare insieme, noi saremo questo, voglio dire, una vera coppia, con baci e... e tutto quello che fanno le coppie, io intendo questo, è questo che vuoi anche tu, vero? Perché se per caso ho frainteso tutto o non so, interpretato male, dimmelo ora. Perché sto già cominciando a straparlare e ti prego fermami Derek.»

Derek durante lo sproloquio di Stiles era riuscito a stento a trattenere la vecchia abitudine di zittirlo e dargli per l'ennesima volta dell'idiota solo per prenderlo in giro, aveva invece annullato completamente la distanza che lo separava dall'umano mentre pronunciava il suo nome, le loro labbra non erano mai state così vicine. Derek sentiva il caldo respiro di Stiles scontrarsi contro la propria bocca, per un paio di secondi non riuscì a pensare ad altro che non fosse la voglia di sentire il sapore della bocca del ragazzo di cui era innamorato. Guardare in quegli occhi sorpresi colorati di ambra chiara lo fece esitare un istante, ma l'appena accennato sorriso che comparve su quel volto gli fece tornare la lucidità.

«Si, Stiles. Hai capito perfettamente.»

Lentamente, si avvicinò quanto bastava per sfiorare, con le proprie, le labbra di Stiles. Un semplice e casto contatto, durato solo un paio di secondi in cui le sua bocca aveva accarezzato e catturato delicatamente quella del ragazzo. Si era staccato poi, ma solo di un’inezia, solo per realizzare nella sua mente quello che era appena accaduto.

Stiles gli permise di rifletterci non più di un paio di secondi, perché il suo di cervello, lavorava sempre a pieni giri e non gli serviva altro tempo per stabilire che voleva di più. Ora che Derek non lo avrebbe mai respinto voleva tanto di più e lo voleva il prima possibile. Portò entrambe le mani alla nuca del lupo e non resistette alla tentazione di affondare le dita nella chioma corvina mentre si faceva avanti per baciarlo a sua volta.  
Sentì le mani di Derek sui suoi fiachi e un leggero tremito gli percorse la schiena, se possibile si avvicinò maggiormente fino a quando il petto non toccò quello del lupo. aveva bisogno di vicinanza, di sentire il calore di un altro corpo sulla propria pelle. Si muoveva nell'abbraccio di Derek seguendo il ritmo del loro bacio languido, in cui le lingue ora non facevano che cercarsi e carezzarsi. Se anche inizialmente il bacio era lento, con il passare dei minuti si stava facendo più audace e passionale. Le mani di Derek, ormai passate a stringergli possessivamente la base della schiena gli davano sicurezza, muovendosi ancora, Stiles, non ebbe dubbi sul fatto di aver chiaramente percepito l'erezione del lupo contro la sua anca, non che lui fosse in condizioni diverse, solo che questa volta non gli importava di nascondere nulla di ciò che provava. Probabilmente Derek doveva avere le narici sopraffatte dall'eccitazione che poteva annusare proveniente da lui e perché non nutrisse dubbi in merito, Stiles spinse il bacino contro quello di Derek nel momento in cui un bacio ancor più profondo gli strappava il primo verso di apprezzamento. Quasi gli mancò l'aria quando, dopo essersi leggermente scostato per riprendere prezioso ossigeno, aveva dischiuso gli occhi ed in quel momento aveva visto da vicino quelli di Derek illuminarsi di un intenso Blu elettrico.

«Dio, Derek. » Esalò sfiatato, probabilmente spargendo nell'aria una nuova zaffata di pura eccitazione alla realizzazione di quale effetto in realtà faceva al lupo, per poi rigettarsi con maggiore entusiasmo sulle labbra di Derek. Incapace di resistere al bisogno che sentiva montargli dentro prese a strofinarsi contro di lui alla ricerca di maggiore frizione, di calore e pace. Ormai erano solo baci voraci, i denti mordevano le labbra uno dell'altro, quando Derek gli succhiò il labbro inferiore, Stiles credette che le ginocchia non lo avrebbero retto oltre e dovette reggersi alle spalle del lupo artigliandole.  
Erano ancora in centro alla stanza e per quanto sapessero entrami che sarebbero stati più comodi in qualunque altro posto non avevano proprio la lucidità per muoversi. Derek ormai se lo stringeva addosso senza remore o timori. Sentiva solo il sapore della bocca di Stiles nella propria ed il suo odore non era mai stato tanto intenso e dolce. In quel momento realizzò davvero cosa stava accadendo e la sua mente gli presentò la lista infinita di tutto quello che anche solo quello scambio di baci avrebbe comportato, non solo per loro due ma per il branco, per le loro dinamiche.

«Stiles, aspetta forse non dovremmo... prima devi sapere una cosa, il tuo odore, stare... con me, cambierà il tuo odore ed ogni mannaro o creatura con il fiuto più sviluppato saprà che stai insieme ad un licantropo. O meglio, non cambierà propriamente il tuo odore, ma avrai anche il mio addosso e saranno entrambi molto più forti se continuiamo a stare così... in contatto. Anche solo in questo momento porti una traccia più forte del solito e... anche il branco lo sentirebbe...»

«Stai cercando di dirmi che vuoi che nessuno sappia di noi ?»

Il tono preoccupato non fece esitare il mannaro a rispondergli per cancellare ancora una volta ogni dubbio potesse esserci ancora in Stiles.

«No, Stiles, non è questo, anche perché il branco ne è già a conoscenza in pratica, ma se arrivassero altri branchi nel territorio di Scott e cercassero un qualcuno su cui fare leva, ecco, tu porti con te l'odore del tuo Alfa come il resto del branco ma con il mio saprebbero subito che sei... »

«Che sono il compagno del secondo in comando?» Pronunciare quella parola con la cognizione del peso che comportava ora, dopo i baci che si erano appena scambiati, gli fece nascere un calore nel petto che non si aspettava. Guardando però Derek negli occhi e si accorse che in lui un'altra preoccupazione aveva preso piede.  
«Der, non fare quella faccia. Da quando Scott è diventato Alfa lo so che la gerarchia nel branco è cambiata. Non te ne faccio una colpa, è come dite sempre voi, è una cosa da lupi. Non sono geloso che per le questioni prevalentemente di branco Scott si rivolga a te, tu sei un lupo da tutta la vita e ne saprai sempre più di noi, a me interessa che il mio amico non mi metta mai da parte ed ascolti anche quello che io ho da dirgli. Scott è mio fratello ma so che nel branco tu vieni subito dopo. Lo hai detto anche tu, io non sono un lupo, non posso essere un suo Beta.»  
«Non volevo che pensassi che voglio, che ne so, separavi o altro, so quanto conta la vostra amicizia per entrambi e non …»  
«Derek, ascolta, non c’è alcun problema su questo argomento e per quanto riguarda le minacce future, le affronteremo se e quando arriveranno. Non stavamo insieme e nemmeno eri il secondo di Scott quando quel vecchio pazzo di Gerard mi ha riempito di botte, ma hey, sono ancora qui e se un altro proverà a prendermi per arrivare a te o a Scott, credo che dovrà vedersela con due lupi molto arrabbiati poi, io non credo che gli convenga, che ne dici?»  
«Dico che lo rimpiangerebbe per il resto della sua breve vita.»  
«Uh, lupone protettivo. Ma d'altronde era normale che prima o poi tu cedessi. Insomma mi hai guardato bene, come potevi resistere a tuuuutto questo. Davvero, sono o non sono una meraviglia?» Stiles glielo chiese con un sorriso accattivante mentre tirandolo per una mano e camminando all’indietro si indicava dall’alto al basso, fino a colpire con i polpacci il lato del letto che aveva raggiunto.  
«Sei un idiota!»   
«Ma tu vuoi questo idiota, vero?»  
Derek gli rispose con un sorriso luminoso che mai Stiles gli aveva visto sfoggiare, spingendolo poi a sdraiarsi di schiena nel letto. Un istante dopo lo stava coprendo con il suo corpo andando a prendersi un altro bacio passionale e profondo.  
Le loro erezioni nuovamente tese ed in contatto strappavano ad entrambi gemiti sommessi ad ogni nuovo movimento più deciso. Stiles non riusciva a frenarsi, nella sua mente sapeva chiaramente di non volersi tirare indietro e in un paio di minuti non resistette all’impulso di muovere le sue mani lungo il corpo di Derek, voleva saggiarne i muscoli delle braccia, passare le dita lungo tutta la schiena fino a stringere le natiche del lupo. Solo Derek sembrava ancora restio a lasciarsi andare, non che facesse nulla per fermare le mani di Stiles ma il ragazzo sapeva che ancora qualcosa lo tormentava e lui voleva che Derek si sentisse libero e sereno di fare quello che voleva perché nulla gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.  
«Derek, cosa c’è? Sto forse sbagliando qualcosa, perché io, si insomma, non hai bisogno che ti dica che non sono mai stato con un uomo, forse ho… fatto qualcosa che non dovevo. O Forse tu non vuoi che, si, che succeda... ora? Parlami Derek.»  
«Sembra una frase fatta, sentita e risentita ma, io voglio che tu sia sicuro, che ti senta pronto. Non deve succedere stasera per forza. Quando succederà io, per me le cose cambieranno davvero, se facciamo l’amore, Stiles, sarai mio, non so come spiegartelo ma sarà tutto molto più forte di adesso e io non potrò mai più tornare indietro neanche se andasse tutto incredibilmente male. E lo sapranno tutti, ora lo sospettano e basta ma se continuiamo non avranno più dubbi, nessuno. Nemmeno chi arriverà in città in futuro e forse non hai riflettuto abbastanza sulle implicazioni che lo stare con me comporta.»  
«Derek, basta. Io sono più che sicuro di quello che voglio e quando lo voglio, se però ritieni giusto aspettare per qualcosa che preoccupa te ne possiamo anche parlare e poi aspettare, ma io non ho nessun dubbio su ciò che voglio.» Gli disse con la massima serietà allungandosi per baciarlo nuovamente.  
«Voglio solo essere sicuro che non ti accada niente, che tu non debba pentirti di nulla Stiles.»  
«Non accadrà, Derek. Te lo prometto. Io sono già tuo, impegnati perché tutti lo sappiano.»  
«Sei sempre così impaziente ragazzino, che devo fare con te?» gli chiese Derek tra un bacio rubato e l’altro.  
«Potresti non smettere di baciarmi, tipo mai! O anche quello che stai facendo ora è un’ottima idea, davvero.» Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un miagolio adorante nell’attimo in cui il lupo prese a lambirgli con la bocca il collo, scendendo e passandogli la lingua oltre il pomo d’Adamo e più giù, mentre con dita svelte sollevava la sua maglietta fino a sfilargliela del tutto. Derek si rituffò sul suo petto lasciando l’evidente traccia del suo passaggio. Quando gli prese tra i denti un capezzolo Stiles non trattenne un’imprecazione.  
Derek baciò il suo addome lentamente, leccò il sentiero di peluria che scompariva oltre gli slip e quando Stiles si rese conto di che fine avessero fatto i suoi pantaloni e di dove si stesse dirigendo la bocca del lupo credette di perdere la ragione per sempre. Un istante dopo la bocca di Derek aveva inglobato la punta del suo cazzo in un solo rapido e deleterio movimento.  
Stiles non capì più nulla.  
Le sue dita stringevano e tiravano spasmodicamente i capelli del lupo e non aveva più il controllo sul filtro bocca-cervello. Incapace di trattenere una lunga ed infinita sequela di: “Dio Derek”, “non ti fermare”, oppure, “Derek ti prego”, e non sapeva neanche lui per cosa stesse pregando. Poi arrivò anche il turno di, “Derek ti voglio così tanto”, seguito anche dall'ancora più sentito e sprezzante, “Derek, tuo. Voglio essere tuo così tanto”, ma il lupo sembrava non sentire ragioni, implacabile si muoveva sulla sua erezione succhiando lento e sordo ad ogni esortazione di dargli tregua, senza remore alcuna fino a quando lo sentì irrigidirsi. Derek sapeva che arrivati a quel punto stiles non sarebbe stato in grado di avvisarlo dell’orgasmo imminente, visto che da qualche secondo non pronunciava più neanche una parola perché troppo impegnato a gemere riempiendo le orecchie del lupo di quei suoni meravigliosi. Poteva tirarsi via in qualunque momento ma voleva assaggiare il sapore di Stiles da moltissimo tempo. Quando il primo fiotto di sperma gli riempì la bocca il lupo non si trattenne dall’assaporarlo, la lingua si mosse contro la punta di Stiles provocandogli un'altra scarica di piacere. Stiles venne come mai gli era successo prima e Derek non perse una sola goccia del suo piacere.  
«Sei buonissimo.» Gli soffiò contro la pelle, risalendo il suo corpo totalmente rilassato ed appagato. Baciandogli ancora una volta il collo fino a quando le mani di Stiles non gli presero il volto e lo guidarono contro la sua bocca per un bacio.  
«Derek, è stato incredibile, non avevo mai, questo non lo avevo mai provato ma, non che me ne lamenti e vorrei davvero tanto, tipo tanto ricambiare ciò che mi hai appena fatto, ma voglio molto di più, ti prego dimmi che possiamo…» Stiles allungò la mano tra i loro corpi fino a raggiungere il bacino di Derek ancora ingiustamente coperto dai jeans. Mosse le dita velocemente slacciando i bottoni ed un istante dopo la sua mano avvolgeva l’erezione del lupo che non trattene un respiro strozzato.  
«Derek, voglio sentirti dentro di me, ti prego, possiamo? Non che non apprezzi ma ti pergo »  
«Non hai bisogno di pregarmi Stiles, non c’è niente che io voglia di più, ma ora sei più rilassato, sarà più facile credimi. Dovrai solo fidarti di me, ok? E se qualcosa non andasse bene non esitare a ...» Ma Stiles lo interruppe.  
«Io mi fido Derek, non sai quanto ti voglio. Voglio essere tuo, non sai quanto ti desidero.» Stiles faticava quasi a riconoscere la sua voce mentre lo diceva continuando a muovere lentamente la mano sull’asta del lupo.  
«Forse solo la metà di quanto ti desidero io ragazzino.» Gli sorrise Derek, facendo brillare nuovamente gli occhi di blu per le scariche di eccitazione che le manipolazioni di Stiles gli procuravano. Si sfilò la maglietta gettandola da qualche parte nella stanza. Poi si sollevò in piedi sul letto per sfilarsi i pantaloni ed i boxer in un unico movimento dando a Stiles la visuale intera del suo corpo gloriosamente nudo. Quando vide Stiles leccarsi le labbra ed allungare le mani verso il suo inguine scese a fermare ogni sua iniziativa. Se Stiles voleva prenderlo in bocca non avrebbe mosso obbiezioni, ma ora era ben deciso a soddisfare quello che Stiles voleva realmente. Tornò sulla sua bocca baciandolo quasi prepotentemente fino a stordirlo, allungò poi una mano verso il comodino per prendere dal cassetto il flacone di lubrificante.  
Quando si staccò per aprire il tubetto e versarsi il denso liquido sulle dita non poté non notare gli occhi lucidi di lussuria del ragazzo. Stiles aveva sempre posseduto occhi incredibili, ma in quel momento erano qualcosa di indescrivibilmente meraviglioso.  
«In qualunque momento, se per caso dovessi sentire dolore me lo devi dire, ok Stiles?»  
«Va bene Derek, te lo dirò. »  
Il lupo si versò una generosa dose di lubrificante sulle dita e prima di avvicinarle al corpo di Stiles gli fece aprire maggiormente le gambe esponendolo completamente. Sollevando lo sguardo si era aspettato di trovarlo imbarazzato ma così non fu. Sul viso di Stiles si poteva vedere solo quanto lo volesse davvero.

Stiles oramai era più che convinto di essere del tutto dipendente dai baci di Derek, quindi non attese oltre per allungare le braccia e riprendere il viso del moro per riavvicinarlo alla sua bocca. Avrebbe baciato Derek ininterrottamente se fosse dipeso da lui. In più gli serviva una distrazione ora che le dita del lupo avevano preso a compiere dei cerchi lenti contro la sua apertura.  
In cuor suo non s'illudeva, Derek era dannatamente ben dotato e non c’era possibilità che non sentisse dolore, almeno non per quella prima volta.  
I baci del lupo erano una vera manna. Lo stavano distraendo a dovere tanto che il fastidio delle prime due dita fu quasi nullo. Derek dovette applicarsi non poco ad instupidirlo di baci sempre più lascivi per non procurargli troppo dolore quando anche il terzo dito scivolò nel suo buco. Al quarto, Stiles fu sicuro che Derek stesse assorbendo parte del suo dolore perché il fastidio durò non più di un secondo.  
Le dita in lui si mossero lentamente, ruotando e massaggiando le sue pareti cercando di prepararlo al meglio. All’ennesima rotazione Derek cambiò di poco l’angolazione andando a premere un punto ben preciso.  
Stiles si inarcò contro il materasso, incredulo di poter provare tanto piacere tutto insieme. La sua erezione di nuovo presente e pulsante tra le gambe e l’aria che a fatica gli riempiva i polmoni.  
«Cazzo, Der, lì, ti prego ancora. » Dimentico del dolore che lo aveva precedentemente lambito ora Stiles sentiva solo il piacere montargli con violenza nel corpo. Derek lo accontentò, una, due e tre volte gli regalò la medesima sensazione e quando decise che infine era pronto, sfilò dal suo buco bollente le dita, provocando una lamentela disarticolata da Stiles.   
Il nuovo bacio che lo stava travolgendo non ingannò Stiles, se Derek lo stava baciando così significava che di lì a poco gli sarebbe entrato dentro ed il lupo cercava così di distrarlo.  
Nello stordimento del bacio sentì la punta calda poggiarsi contro la sua apertura e cercare di forzarla. Derek ci stava mettendo tutta la calma di cui era capace ed il cuore di Stiles fece una capriola nel realizzare realmente quanto il lupo tenesse a lui. Decise di perdersi in quel bacio lasciando che Derek li rendesse una cosa sola. Cercò di non pensare a nulla che non fosse la bocca di Derek, nulla che non fosse l’ondata d’amore che stava provando.  
Derek si spinse in lui lentamente senza mai esitare, quando fu completamente sepolto nel suo calore dovette respirare pesantemente contro la sua bocca per trovare la forza di non muoversi immediatamente. Quando guardò sotto di sé vide una sola lacrima lasciare gli occhi di Stiles, se non fosse stato per le parole che pronunciò subito dopo, Derek ancora una volta si sarebbe sentito in colpa, convinto di aver fatto del male a Stiles, ma sul viso del ragazzo c’era solo un’espressione felice.  
«Derek è incredibile sentirti dentro, ti sento così tanto ed è così bello, può non finire mai ti prego, possiamo non smettere mai?»  
«Sono un lupo, Stiles, non sono Superman. Ma farò del mio meglio.» Gli sorrise colpendolo piano con la punta del naso contro il suo all’insù e facendosi serio poi gli chiese  
«Stai bene?»  
Stiles dopo una piccola risata che scacciò definitivamente ogni sua ansia gli rispose.  
«Credo che starò meglio quando ricomincerai a muoverti, Derek non farmi pensare a niente che non sia noi due. Ora e in questo letto.» Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo ricominciando a baciarlo con la stessa intensità di prima.   
Il lupo lentamente riprese a muoversi, uscendo da principio solo di pochi centimetri per permettere all’umano di abituarsi maggiormente. Quando l’eccitazione fu tornata a livelli di gemiti sboccati e a Stiles che gli andava incontro ad ogni affondo, Derek iniziò a muoversi con maggiore foga. Usciva quasi completamente dal corpo del giovane per poi riaffondarvi con precisione premendo con una cadenza devastante contro la prostata di Stiles, che ormai nulla faceva per trattenere le sue esclamazioni.  
Quando poi il lupo gli prese nel pugno l’erezione ormai congestionata, per il ragazzo non ci fu più nulla da fare, in poche pompate si riversò con violenza tra i loro corpi. Pesanti schizzi di bianco seme arrivarono fino al suo mento e poté vedere solo il retro delle sue palpebre per alcuni secondi mentre il suo corpo si stringeva spasmodicamente attorno a Derek e quella morsa diede il colpo di grazia al lupo. Si riversò a sua volta nel corpo di Stiles, esausto cercò di non crollargli addosso di peso, cercando di spostarsi di lato ma Stiles glielo impedì trattenendolo contro il suo corpo.  
«Resta dove sei, ancora per un po’ per favore, non sono pronto a lasciarti andare.»  
«Stiles, l’ho promesso, non vado da nessuna parte. Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte se non qui con te. Ma credo staremo entrambi più comodi così.» Tenendo stretto a sé Stiles, Derek si girò su un fianco fino a trovarsi poi con la schiena contro il materasso portandosi Stiles dietro nella manovra.  
«Sei decisamente più leggero di me, avrei finito per schiacciarti.»  
«Mi stai dando dello stecchino fragile per caso? Mio caro, non sarò tutto muscoli come te ma di nerbo ne ho anch’io. Non sai cosa potrei farti se volessi.»  
«Magari più tardi me lo puoi provare.» Ammiccò verso il giovane umano che al momento sembrava per la prima volta in vita sua rimasto senza parole.  
«Derek, non starai insinuando quello che penso… perché ti devo ricordare che ho una fervida immaginazione e…»  
«Sì, Stiles, non avrai bisogno di immaginare niente, ma ne abbiamo di tempo per fare tutto quello che vogliamo. Ma per adesso che ne dici di una doccia, ci hai ridotti un disastro appiccicoso.»  
«Hey, non è stato intenzionale, prenditi la tua parte di responsabilità.»  
Con una risata sonora, Derek scelse di non prendersi a voce nessuna responsabilità ma di ribaltare nuovamente le posizioni per dare l’ennesimo bacio travolgente a Stiles. Poi gli sorrise di nuovo e gli disse.  
«Ora sei mio Stiles.»  
«Derek, sono sempre stato tuo. Mi terrai sempre con te vero?»  
«Certo, non posso e non voglio lasciarti, anch'io sono tuo. Per sempre.»  
Stiles non era mai stato tanto felice in vita sua ed aveva il sospetto che da quel giorno in poi lo sarebbe stato sempre di più.

Era anche sicuro di un'altra cosa.

Avrebbe sempre sentito addosso la sensazione di essere osservato, ma adesso, conoscendo a chi appartenevano gli occhi che lo seguivano, sapeva che poteva pronunciare il suo nome ed averlo vicino per poterlo baciare.

 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Note Autrice:  
> Come già detto questa OS nasce da una Flash, ho solo cercato di ampliarla cercando però di mantenere lo stesso spirito di quando l'ho scritta inizialmente.  
> Non è nulla di particolare, ed in realtà ha contenuti abbastanza banali, ma i capolavori rivoluzionari ancora non li so scrivere, sorry.  
> Questa è solo la prima di molte, ho intenzione di fare questo ad ogni flash che ho scritto nel gioco del nostro pack, ma ci vorrà pareeeeeeecchio tempo.  
> E niente, anche se banale mi andava di renderla pubblica.
> 
> Mi scuso ma non è betata, se qualcuno si volsse offrire ne sarei felice, in ogni caso, se ci sono errori segnalatemeli e cercherò di correggerli.  
> BACIONI
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Anche se pubblicata da tempo risponderò ad ogni nuova recensione ben volentieri.


End file.
